tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by UNTV
This is a list of programs currently and previously aired on UNTV Channel 37. Entertainment *''ASOP: A Song of Praise Music Festival'' (2011) Currently aired programs News & Rescue *''911-UNTV'' (2015) *''Digital Interactive Broadcast'' (2019) *''UNTV C-News'' (2016) *''UNTV Ito Ang Balita'' (2004–2005, 2007) *''UNTV Newsbreak'' (2016) *''UNTV Why News'' (2015) *''Repaso: The UNTV New Year Coverage'' (2010, ongoing) *''Tulong Muna Bago Balita'' (2016, ongoing) Current affairs/commentary/talk *''Get It Straight with Daniel Razon'' (2010) *''Huntahang Ligal'' (2018) *''Istorya'' (2008–2016, 2017) *''Make My Day with Larry Henares'' (2004) Morning show *''Good Morning Kuya'' (2007) *''Pondahan ni Kuya Daniel'' (2013) Public service *''Doctors on TV'' (2012) *''Pulis @ ur Serbis'' (2012) *''Rotary in Action'' (2010) *''Serbisyong Kasangbahay'' (2016) Infotainment *''The Dive Philippines'' (2017) Educational *''KNC Show'' (2004) Sports *''UNTV Cup'' (2013) Religious *''Ang Dating Daan'' (2004) *''Ang Dating Daan: Mandarin Edition'' (2008) *''D'X-Man'' (new season; 2004-2017, 2017) *''How Authentic The Bible Is'' *''Itanong mo Kay Soriano: Ang Dating Daan Worldwide Bible Exposition'' (2004) *''Truth in Focus'' (2004) *''UNTV Public Service Community Prayer'' (2013) Upcoming Programs Public Service *''Manibela'' (2019) Previously aired programs *''A Day in the Life of'' (2015–2016) *''Ads Unlimited'' (2004–2005) *''Alarma'' (2008–2010) *''Ang Dating Daan: By Demand'' *''Ano sa Palagay Mo?'' (2004–2005) *''Arangkada Na!'' (2015) *''Are They Contradictory?'' *''ASOP By Request'' (2015–2016) *''ASOP Music Festival Grand Finals Night'' (October 2012; December 29, 2013; November 2014; November 2015) *''Ating Alamin'' (2010–2013, but it is still airing on PTV 4) *''Ayon sa Bibliya'' (2004–2006) *''Balls & Stick'' (2008–2010) *''Bantay OFW'' (2008–2010) *''Barangay Hoopsters'' (2008–2010) *''Barangay Showbiz'' (2004–2007) *''Bayanihan'' (2012–2015) *''Believer TV'' (2005–2008) *''Bible Exposition'' *''Bible Guide'' (2004–2006) *''Biblically Speaking'' *''Bihasa: Bibliya Hamon Sa'yo'' (2007–2008) *''Bitag Live'' (2004–2013) *''Bread N' Butter'' (2008–2016) *''Bread Tambayan'' (2007–2011) *''Breakthrough'' (2004–2005) *''Cook Eat Right'' (2011–2016) *''Campus Challenge'' (2011–2012) *''Candidly Speaking with Willie'' (2010–2011) *''Checkpoint'' (2008–2010) *''Chika Mo, Chika Ko'' (2004–2008) *''Climate Change: Ang mga Dapat Malaman ni Juan'' (2010) *''Dating Buhay'' (2017) *''Dito Po Sa Amin'' (2004–2005, 2010) *''Doc on TV'' (2007–2011) *''Easy Lang Yan!'' (2010–2016) *''Eat My Shorts'' (2001–2004) *''Estranghero'' (2010–2011) *''Ex - Files'' (2005–2006) *''Face Off'' (2010) *''FAQ's'' (2004–2005) *''Fast Break News'' (2010–2012) *''Frontliners'' (2014–2016) *''Get It Straight with Jay and Willie'' (2008–2010) *''Go, NGO!'' (2008–2010) *''Hataw Balita News Update'' (2007–2016) *''Hatol ng Bayan: UNTV Election Coverage'' (2007) *''Hometown: Doon Po Sa Amin'' (2007–2008) *''Huntahan'' (2012–2014) *''In the Raw'' (2001–2004) *''Justice on Air'' (2013–2016) *''Kaagapay'' (2006–2016) *''Kapitbahay at Kapitbisig'' (2005) *''Kaka at Claire, Kaagapay Nyo'' (2006) *''Kaka In Action'' (2005–2006) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (2004–2007) *''Kami Naman!'' (2006–2008) *''Katha'' (2007–2008) *''Kids at Work'' (2004–2005) *''Kilalanin Natin'' (2010–2011) *''Kilos Pronto'' (2016–2017, moved to PTV 4) *''Klasrum'' (2011–2016) *''Kulay Pinoy'' (2004–2005) *''Law Profile'' (2010–2016) *''Legally Yours with Atty G.'' (2016) *''Maestra Viajes'' (2004–2008) *''Manibela'' (2010–2016) *''Manic Pop Thrill'' (2001–2004) *''Mapalad Ang Bumabasa'' (2005–2016) *''Mr. Fix It'' (2004–2005) *''Munting Pangarap'' (2008-2018) *''My OFW Story'' (2014) *''New Generation'' (2005–2006) *''Oras ng Himala'' (2003–2004) *''Out of Time'' (2001–2004) *''Pangarap ng Puso'' (2004–2005) *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' (2005–2007) *''Police and Other Matters'' (2011–2014) *''Pollwatch: UNTV Election Coverage'' (2010, 2013, 2016, 2019) *''Polwatch: Political Watch'' (2010–2016) *''Public Hearing'' (2005–2007) *''QUAT: Quick Action Team'' (2011–2015) *''Rise N' Shine'' (2012–2015) *''Roam'' (2001–2004) *''Serbisyo Publiko'' (2004–2014) *''Showbiz Overload'' (2008–2009) *''Sound Connections'' (2004–2007) *''Spotlight'' (2008–2018) *''Sports 37'' (2007–2016) *''Start Your Day The Christian Way'' (2005–2011) *''Startist'' (2005) *''Strangebrew'' (2001–2004) *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza: Bayan ang Humatol'' (2004–2005) *''Teleskwela'' (2004–2005) *''Thanksgiving Day'' (2005–2007) *''Tinig ng Marino'' (2014–2016, moved to PTV 4) *''UNTV Hataw Balita'' (2005–2017) *''UNTV Music Videos'' (2001–2004) *''UNTV News'' (2012–2016) *''Usapang Kristyano'' (2005–2008) *''Weird Doctrines'' (2004–2005) *''What's Up Doc?'' (2004–2007) *''Wish 1075 TV'' (2016) *''Wishclusive music videos'' (2016, airing intermittently) *''Workshop on TV'' (2004–2005)